


Bubbles & Candles

by JLovesBats



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Choking, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, Oneshot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21695122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLovesBats/pseuds/JLovesBats
Summary: Arthur coming home in full Joker attire, while you are taking a candlelight bath.
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	Bubbles & Candles

**Author's Note:**

> Find this fic on my Tumblr Blog: JLovesBats  
> https://jaylovesbats.tumblr.com/post/188867963631/bubbles-candles

You’ve had a rough nightshift at work and it was about 5am, still dark outside. You figured, you needed some pampering and treated yourself for a long hot bath with a glass of red wine next to you.

You even lit candles instead of turning on the light in the bathroom. You felt like falling asleep right there, not bothering to do anything besides laying there, relaxing.

Arthur had been gone for a few days in a row, not bothering to inform you about his plans, when he left one evening in full Joker costume. He seemed on edge, practically vibrating with dangerous energy. You learned it was better to leave him alone when he was in that kind of mood. You weren’t sure you even wanted to know what he went out for. You just wanted him to come back without any major injuries.

You knew him before all that. Before Murray and the riots. Back then, when he was just Arthur. You weren’t going to complain in any way though.

The day he finally found himself, after the Murray show, was the day he came knocking on your door and he hadn’t said one word, he just pulled you close and kissed you passionately, you tasting the blood on his lips.

Before he was probably too shy to try anything, never being any less than a complete gentleman. Although it was clear as day you two were hopelessly in love with each other from day one.

That night you invited him to stay with you, in your apartment. You were living a few blocks from his place and they were looking for him everywhere. You knew the risk. But nothing could keep you from staying with him, no matter the consequences.

You took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of your favourite bathing soap, while you lay in the bathtub, enjoying the hot water relaxing your pent up body.

You were half asleep and horribly drowsy when you heard the apartment door opening.

Finally.

You didn’t expect to only hear a few steps after the door closing, before he came into the bathroom, leaning on the doorframe, watching you with a smile.

‘Arthur… Are you okay?’, you asked with half lidded eyes. He looked worn out, his suit dirty and splattered with blood. The makeup on his face rundown and his green hair a mess. You didn’t spot any apparent injuries though. That was good.

'I’m peachy, kitten. Don’t you worry. Sorry for making you wait’, he said, his voice strained and cracking, like he had screamed bloody murder all night.

He elegantly strolled over to the bathtub, his steps careful and slow, while his eyes roamed over your bare legs, framed by bubbles. A lewd grin spread across his features, as his gaze wandered up to your naked chest and he just stood there, taking in the sight for a moment, purring.

'I hope the bath is as relaxing as it looks. Rough night at work?’, he asked, his eyes back on your face. He then kneeled in front of the bathtub, crossing his arms on the edge to lay his head on his forearms lazily.

'Nothing out of the ordinary, only the usual stress. I’m just tired and figured I could probably relax better, being warm and clean before going to sleep’, you said, leaning sideways to peck his lips with a sweet little kiss.

'Seeing you bathing like this makes me regret I even left’, he whispered, followed by a deep sigh, his gaze lingering on your mouth, his pupils dilating.

To him this whole scene looked like straight out of a porn movie, made just to drive him crazy. Your long legs peeking out of the steaming water looked obscene, your skin softly glowing in the candlelight. The bubbles covering not nearly enough of your skin, to leave him unfazed.

'Your hair is still dry’, he observed and lazily took one strand of it in his hand, before mischieve started to glint in his eyes and he let out a childish giggle.

'What the hell, Arthur?’, you asked, watching him pull himself up, giddy with excitement, moving fast.

'Sit up for me, would you?’, he instructed.

You did, wondering what was going through his mind, as he slipped out of his shoes and socks, planting one foot after the other in the water behind you.

'A-Arthur, what are you doing??’, you questioned, a little surprised chuckle leaving your throat. 'Your pants are getting all wet!’

'Let them. I wanna wash your hair. Let me help you out, kitten’, he whispered into your ear with an amused voice. His breath on your skin made you shudder. Now you sat between his spread legs, him sitting on the edge of the bathtub behind you. He opened the shirtbuttons on his wrists and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt and suit jacket alike.

He didn’t wait for an answer, taking the pot standing next to him on the edge of the bathtub, filling it with water.

'Head back’, he commanded whispering, his voice close to your ear, deep and sinful. The hand not holding the pot was moving to your throat, grazing a finger over your sensitive skin, wandering up from your collarbones to your jaw soft like a feather, to tip your head back.

You felt your heart starting to race at the touch, your face sporting a full blown blush by now. The hot water in your hair felt good, but it didn’t take your attention away from his hand still at your jaw, now grasping it earnestly.

He took the shampoo and started to slowly apply it to your hair, now using both hands to massage your scalp in slow even strokes, applying just enough pressure to make you sigh in content. It felt really good and gooseflesh was starting to spread all over your body.

'Mmmh, now would you look at that? You don’t even have to say a word, your body is telling on you’, he purred, one of his hands lingering on the hairline of your neck, drawing circles, while the other continued to work your scalp.

'I gotta tell you anyway. Don’t you dare stop’, you sighed, closing your eyes, smiling lazily.

His hands slowed down at that until they stopped all together.

'Arthur! Are you kidding me?? You’re being a tease!’, you complained half-heartedly, turning your head to look at him.

His gaze was downright sinful, his eyes half lidded with his pupils blown wide, staring at the skin between your neck and shoulder. He licked his lips in a slow motion, opening is mouth. Only then did you notice his breathing was kind of labored.

One of his hands was grabbing the back of your neck slowly but intensely, squeezing and making you turn your head back forward. The other one started applying pressure to your shoulder, slipping over your soaked skin, squeezing the muscle just right.

You moaned, surprised at yourself for being that vocal, just from one touch. You heard him gasp softly.

'Let me hear that again’, he groaned in your ear, his voice sounding carnal and exciting, biting at your shoulder on the way back.

He took both hands now, kneading your shoulders in earnest, having you make sounds you didn’t even know you could produce. You were melting in his hands, leaning back enough for your head to touch his stomach.

He stopped his massage on your shoulders then to rinse out the shampoo hurriedly. You already missed his touch and hoped he would continue afterwards.

What you didn’t expect though, was hearing the pot falling down to the floor, a failed attempt of him putting it back. His hands were shaking.

'Arthur, what is…’, he shut you up with a sudden upside down kiss, tipping your head back enough for him to reach. His right hand was hot against your throat, while the left one started moving lower to your breasts, roaming about your nipples and exploring the shape of your curves.

He smelled like gunpowder and fire, mixed with his perfume you loved so much. You lost yourself in the kiss, it was taking your breath away and you wanted more instantly.

You broke the kiss hurriedly, having him look at you in surprise. You turned around, getting up on your knees in front of him, moving your hands up to pull at his hair, ushering him back into another kiss.

This one went deeper. He moaned into your mouth while his tongue started exploring yours. His hands roamed all over your wet slippery skin, enjoying the hot and smooth feeling. He moved his hands from your waist, down to your hips and around to your arched back. Dipping lower, to cup your ass and squeeze. That pulled a little whine out of you.

'Kitten, you have no idea what you’re doing to me with that body of yours’, he mumbled, taking a slow breath. His green eyes were full of heat and arousal.

'I think I know quite well, what it does to you.’, you answered breathlessly, moving one of your hands between his legs, finding him hard as a rock, straining his dress pants. It made you smile smugly.

He leaned back against the wall, enjoying your hand touching him, staring you in the eyes while a full body shudder wrecked him. Then he sat up to slip out of his suit jacked hurriedly. Leaning back again, he started working his collar, opening the buttons of his shirt and west skillfully.

You roamed a hand over his now bare chest, using you nails to scrape over his skin lightly. You knew he loved to be touched in a mix of pleasure and pain. It made him restless with want.

You slided your head against his leg, much like a cat, looking at him with dark eyes. He softly touched your forehead, moving further to touch your dripping hair, gazing at you dreamily.

'Up’, he commanded with a deep voice. You complied, standing up in front of him, water dripping all over his pants.

He enjoyed to look at your completely exposed body in the dim lighting, leaning back a moment to take you in and memorize the picture.

Then he suddenly moved forward to press hot little kisses against your hipbones. You knew where this was leading and hell yeah, you wanted that.

'Your taking your time, Mister’, you teased him.

Looking up, raising an eyebrow, he smiled at you, licking his lips and opening his mouth.

'Impatient, aren’t you?’, he mumbled.

Not even a second passed, until he dragged his hot tongue over the wet skin of your thigh, aiming to move it between your legs. When you felt his tongue reach your clit, your knees almost gave away and you moaned brokenly.

He took a breath then and decided to move one hand between your legs, feeling your wetness.

He cupped your ass and held you upright, while he licked and sucked you stupid.

You were moaning loudly by now, your voice echoing in the bathroom. You grabbed his hair in frantic motions, feeling the pleasure build in your stomach like a wave.

'Gods, you are dripping’, he moaned, pushing two fingers inside of you, stretching you out and making you whine with relief. He curled his fingers and you gasped in surprise, him hitting just the right spot, your knees giving away for real this time.

You squealed when you noticed you were losing your balance. Arthur chuckled surprised and held you tight, only for the both of you to land crashing in the hot water.

He laughed whole heartedly, his clothes now dripping wet. He was laying beneath you, giving him a nice view over your shoulder to marvel at your curves.

'I guess I hit a particular good spot. My fault, I’ll admit. I don’t regret anything’, he chuckled, sliding his fingers through your hair to remove loose strands from your face.

You layed on top of him, flush against his front and you felt his hardness against your stomach, begging for attention.

You decided to not comment on the downfall of you both any further, instead you sat up, straddling his legs. You worked at his belt, while he started grinning at you lewdly.

His cock sprang free, reaching out of the water in all its length. You felt your insides tingling painfully. You needed him. Now.

You propped yourself up on the edge of the bathtub, lining yourself up with his shaft. Your breathing was labored and he wasn’t much better on that front. You looked at him and his face was all soft with love for you, his eyes shiny and longing, a lopsided smile on his face.

'I-impatient indeed…’, he stuttered, as you inched yourself down on his length. You felt his legs shaking with anticipation and arousal, while your insides clenched on his hot member.

He moaned out loud, when you took every last bit of him until your hips were flush, his eyebrows drawn together in pleasure. His hands roamed about your curves, teasing your nipples occasionally.

You moved up and down and when you found a rhythm working for you, you closed your eyes, relaxing into it, while riding him and throwing your head back. You made little lustful noises, driving him insane.

Suddenly you felt his hand pulling you down by the hair roughly, his other hand squeezing your hip painfully.

'You look like a fucking godess, riding me like that. You’re so perfect…’, he growled into your ear, making you shudder and clench around him. He moaned and pulled you in for a kiss full of teeth and tongue, while you kept riding him relentlessly.

You could tell he was reaching his limit, his grip like vice and his face contorted in pleasure and concentration.

You started moving more forward and backward, making you cry out, as his length touched your spot with every thrust of your hips and your clit rubbed against his pelvis frantically. You sat back up, picked up the pace, looking at him intensely.

'J, please…’, you begged him using the nickname, knowing how weak he was for it. He knew in an instant what you needed, grabbing your throat roughly, taking your breath away.

'You’re mine. Cum for me darling’, he moaned, his voice strained with his building orgasm.

Your hands grabbed his arm for support. With one last squeeze of your throat and an especially deep thrust, you came all over him, screaming his name.

That sent him over the edge as well. He came with a growl, still using his hand to hold you up by your throat.

Both of you panting, he released his grip on your neck, pulling you into a comfortable hug, stroking your naked back while you both enjoyed the high.

'You can wash my hair everyday from now on, if you’d like’, you joked in a deep sigh, your voice frail, exhausted.

He started laughing genuinely, all warm smile and glowing eyes. 'I do’, he said, catching his breath and pressing a kiss to your temple, having you close and warm in his arms.

'There’s no way I’m missing out on that.’

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!😘  
> Please leave a comment, to let me know what you think about the fic!


End file.
